survivorgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Vulture
|place = Runner-up (2/20)|challenges = 4|votesagainst = 5|days = 39}}Vulture is a contestant from ''SurvivORG: VanuORGtu''. Early on, Vulture proved himself to be a strong social force, forging tight connections with River, Lime, David and Jaye, which carried through to the merge. He gifted his pre-merge Idol to David, which allowed for the Sadel blindside at Final 16. Once in the merge, he established a core alliance with Lime, Jaye and David, which secured his safety in a 4-3-2 split vote at Final 9. He was also a primary competitor to David in Immunity Challenges, winning the Final 6 challenge and performing well in many others. At Final 6, Vulture stayed put during the re-vote, refusing to vote out his close ally Lime, but ended up voting in the minority after Jaye flipped. He then anchored the endgame, playing a large part in voting out Trey and Max. His strong social game, coupled with a strong strategic game, secured himself a spot in the Final Tribal Council, where he ultimately finished in second to David in a 5-2-1 vote. Profile 'Three sentences that describe who you are: ' I am Vulture, I'm gonna be 25 disgustingly soon and I'm from Prague, Czech Republic where I pretend to be getting a college education while working front desk in a hotel. I'm a friendly guy who's mostly putting up an amiable front to mask being incredibly neurotic and insecure. I like to be the kind of person who does the right thing and I like setting high bars for myself to never meet. 'If you had to experience any natural disaster in history, which one would you choose? '''I would want to be in the room when Pumpkin spit in New York's face during Flavor of Love. Serious answer... I don't have anything deep but I guess I would want to experience the eruption of Mount Vesuvius that buried Pompeii back in the day. I just think the fires and ash falling from the sky would look super cool and there's something really magnificent and historic about entire cities being buried under all the ashfall and such. I am, of course, assuming that I would die in any of the natural disasters mentioned so I'm mostly just picking to be buried in Pompeii only for people to excavate me thousands of years later because I'm a narcissist. '''Would you rather win the game and be hated by everyone after the game, or place 4th and be loved by everyone? '''That is a hard question because I've been the final boot that was pretty much guaranteed to win the jury vote before and I'd like to do one better lol. But not if the cost is being hated by everyone. I'd love to be like "oh I'm here to win no matter what" but how other people feel about me matters to me greatly and I don't deal with knowing other people don't think much of me or straight up hate me well at all and I would take the loss over the hate. Voting Chart Trivia * Vulture earned the awards for "Best Move" (for his role in the 4-3-2 vote against Hope at final nine) and "Best Confessionals" at the ''VanuORGtu reunion show. * Despite losing the first 3 Tribal Immunity Challenges as a member of Yasur, Vulture, along with Jaye and David, made up the Final 3 entirely from that tribe. * Vulture received a Complex Positive Edgic rating of every episode of VanuORGtu. * Vulture was the first SurvivORG player to be from the Czech Republic. __FORCETOC__ Category:Contestants Category:VanuORGtu Contestants Category:Finalists Category:2nd Place Category:Best Confessionals